McKinley High: A Love Story
by Rhinolicious
Summary: An AU in which Blaine is a freshman attending McKinley High. A different telling of Klaine.
1. A Typical High School

McKinley High School is just like any other high school: It has its own All Star football team, full of jocks who love humiliating those they would deem inferior to their reign; the cafeteria food that defies all logic and science (try turning your plate upside down on mac and cheese day, guarantee that it defies gravity); and even a club for what the school would call the rejects of society. That club is Glee club. To the members of Glee club, they don't see each other as rejects- rather as a family, one they can always call their own. One member in particular that many turn to is Kurt Hummel.

Now Kurt may seem like an average person, but if his chic fashion sense and flawless hair don't give it away, he is anything from average. No, Kurt like many of the other Glee members is a reject, not because of his looks, but because of his orientation. Kurt Hummel is gay. The life of an open homosexual in a high school setting can be devastating. Everyday a new story is told of another gay kid who committed suicide because of the constant bullying, or of a beating that took place after school leaving a child hospitalized. This doesn't stop Kurt from being who he is. He is not here to please others, but rather please himself. Even though he does not let the bullying and hazing get to him, it does still occur.

SLAM!

Pain flooded through Kurt's side as he fell down from being thrown into a locker. He quickly looks up to see who would do such a thing. His blue eyes make contact with David Karofsky, the biggest and toughest jock in the school. He hated Kurt with every fiber of his being, probably with every particle of matter there is.

"Oh, whoopsie there little fairy, you'd better watch yourself." said Karofsky as he moved down the hall on the count that several teachers had heard the noise of Kurt's body making contact with the lockers.

Kurt pulled himself together, gently massaging his arm and side. His books lay scattered all across the hall from where he had landed. He gathered them quickly, picking up the geometry and history book, before heading off to third period. Just as Kurt was about to enter Spanish, a freshman came up behind him, tapping his shoulder politely.

"Excuse me, but I think you dropped this."

Kurt could not believe his eyes. The freshman before him was beautiful: His dark brown hair was sleeked back and extremely well groomed; his eyes, Kurt could gaze at them forever and never get tired, they were so perfect; and he wore extremely well pressed and trimmed clothing. All of this could only mean one thing: he played for Kurt's team. His heart gave a little flutter.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the cute freshman.

As though waking from a dream, Kurt shook his head and came back to reality. "Oh, yeah, sorry I guess I was hit harder than I thought." Kurt said sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that he had just been lost in the gorgeousness of this man. He readjusted himself and brought his composure back before accepting the Spanish notebook from the freshman. "Thank you very much. I would've been lost in there without this."

The freshman smiled, _Oh what beautiful teeth _Kurt thought. "You're quite welcome." he said in a very handsome and secure voice.

As he was turning to leave, Kurt asked, "Are you new here?" desperately trying not to sound squeamish in any way. He wanted to know as much about this man as much as possible- especially his name. Kurt flashed a friendly smile that seemed to bring the freshman back into conversational range.

"Yeah, I just transferred here. I used to go to this all boys boarding school in upstate Ohio. But my dad lost his job and had to come to Lima. And to make a long story short before third period, I now attend a coed public school, as you can clearly tell." He gave a nervous chuckle, giving a not as convincing grin.

"Well, I am certainly glad you attend McKinley…" Kurt held out the last syllable implying, or rather fishing, for a name.

"Oh, sorry, should have introduced myself. My name is B—." But he was cut short by the sound of the final bell. His eyes went big, turned away from Kurt and bolted down the hall. Kurt could faintly make out, "Oh crap! I can't be late! Dad'll kill me!" before he ran out of Kurt's sight.

Kurt did not pay much attention to Mr. Schuester's lecture on conjugation, he was too busy trying to guess the name of the mystery freshman who looked like the reincarnation of a young Jimmy Stewart. The constant thought of this beautiful man and raging hormones coursing through Kurt's body, caused an unpleasant filling of his already tight pants. Kurt looked down and was extremely embarrassed. With quick thinking he took off his over the shoulder sweater and placed it on his lap, hiding the increasing and annoying bulge. _Okay Kurt, calm down. Just think of nuns, or girls, or anything. You don't need anything else for people to laugh at or to make fun of. _With those thoughts he calmed down and relaxed just in time for the bell to ring.

He left Spanish class with the sweater tied around his waist. Kurt had another 3 hours before he could even think of taking care of that. But how could this have happened? He doesn't even the boy's name. Kurt Hummel did his best to not think of the young man he had met earlier, which was fairly easy as he was slushied by the football team which kind of put everything on ice: the boy, his raging hormones, and what outfit he would wear tomorrow.

The dye burned his eyes and stained his sweater. Kurt ran to the bathroom, flushed his eyes with water and tried his hardest to get out the stain. Luckily, he came prepared for such situations as they occurred on a regular basis: A Tide-to-go pen. After he finished cleaning his, beyond repair sweater, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and began to cry. He hated this school, all of the bullying that went on- unchecked, unreported- it made him sick. Kurt lived in fear of Karofsky, of the jocks who followed their leader, and of the people who did nothing to prevent it. He dried his eyes collected his things and proceeded to the choir room; the only safe haven he knew. Little did he know that in his haste to get away from the cruelty of the school, he had left his sweater lying on the sink.

A stall door opened and a figure emerged. The figure moved over to the sink where the sweater was drying. He picked it up and held it close. "My name is Blaine." he said softly to himself before taking the sweater and exiting the bathroom.


	2. The Pythagorean Theorem

After rehearsal, which was considerably annoying for Kurt as Finn and Rachel continually talked about how much they were in love with each other, Kurt drove home in his dad's black SUV. The front window had been recently repaired due to a minor mishap with Mercedes; therefore it was the brightest part of the car. It was nearly five when Kurt arrived at home. He picked up his satchel from the passenger seat, when it struck him. _Where's my white sweater? _Kurt looked in the backseat, under the seat, even in the back of the trunk, but to no avail. Defeated, Kurt picked his bag up again and headed inside.

He walked downstairs to his room. His room was perfectly chic and well mannered. The walls were a propitious white, which brought a sense of connectivity and serenity. This room was about being at home: safe. Kurt sat down at his desk and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Well, today has just been great now hasn't it? _As he recalled the day's events, not one of them made him feel any better- save one. He remembered the beautiful man who had shown an iota of kindness to Kurt. The fact that he was an Adonis figure was simply an added bonus. Several tears had fallen from Kurt's saddening eyes. He opened the top drawer, moved aside a picture of his mother, grabbed a tissue and wiped his eybes. _Karofsky can't get you here. You're safe._

The thought that he was in his safety zone was enough to stop the tears. The only thing that would make the moment right again was a warming cup of tea. Kurt walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. He found the kettle that he always used for his jasmine herbal tea. Once the water was boiling, Kurt popped the teabag into water. _Hey, you know what? It's been a rough day, I deserve a treat_. With that, Kurt moved over to the pantry where he found some honey. He stirred it until the honey was mixed with the tea, and proceeded to sip the warm drink.

He soon returned to his room to begin on his homework. Mrs. Bletheim had piled on an extra twenty problems because the class was- as she puts it- "goofing off." He didn't seem to mind. Geometry was not a difficult lesson to grasp. When in doubt, try the Pythagorean Theorem!

If that doesn't work, man invented calculators. Hours passed and eventually Burt, Kurt's father, came home with pizza. It was how they typically got it: a medium pizza with one half called "The Carnivore," which consisted of Italian sausage, pepperoni, hamburger, bacon, ham, and extra cheese, for Burt; and a "Vegetarian's Delight" made with tomatoes, scallions, red and green peppers, and a little bit of mushroom for Kurt. Kurt took his half down to his room and continued to work on his homework.

Just as he finished his last conjugation for Spanish, the alarm on his phone reminded him that it was time for bed. _Can't look this fabulous if you have bags under your eyes_. Kurt put his finished assignments away and began getting ready for bed. He put on his nightly facial mask and moisturizer before hoping into his fun pajamas and getting into bed. His bed was a beautiful four poster bed with red draping on all sides. Kurt shut off his lamp beside him, pulled the soft Egyptian cotton sheets up over the comforter and snuggled up close to the pillows caressing his neck and back.

He stared up at the top of his bed, letting his mind wander. Somehow it had wandered back to the man from earlier. Only, this time he and Kurt were not in a hallway, but rather a large room. The tacky furniture and wallpaper led Kurt to believe it to be some hotel room, nothing he would reserve. But that sort of added to the excitement. The younger man grabbed a hold of Kurt and twirled him about in a dance-like procession. A smile spread across both their faces as they could feel the passion (and their pants) beginning to rise. Kurt leaned in close to the nameless man. Closer. Closer. Until finally, their lips parted and joined together in an intense kiss. _Oh, God, please yes._

Kurt forced the man onto the couch and practically pounced on him. One by one, he undid the buttons to the man's shirt, revealing a nicely formed six pack accompanied by an even greater treasure trail. Kurt threw the shirt to the side and moved back in to take action on that luscious mouth. Their tongues enveloped each other wrapping and caressing like nothing Kurt had ever felt. A hand had found its way to the nameless one's six pack. Kurt's hand caressed each developed muscle, slowly making its way to the targeted area. The hand stopped on the top of Unknown's jeans. It cupped and began softly kneading his covered treasure. Unknown moaned in between kisses, even during. Kurt removed himself from Unknown's lips, just for a moment to slide off his vest and polo (an odd combination for Kurt, but in a fantasy who can argue). Now both topless the onslaught continued, this time with Unknown on top. He moved off of Kurt's rosy lips and onto his neck, nibbling and gently sucking on his skin.

Whoever this man was, he sure knew where Kurt's weak spots were. Kurt moaned uncontrollably as Unknown decided to play with an unsuspecting ear. _He can do wonders with that tongue! _Kurt to this opportunity to get back at him for making him moan so much. He undid the man's jeans, wriggled his hand inside and began stroking the long and hard member. Unknown let go of Kurt's ear and panted a little as the stroking continued. "That isn't fair," he whispered in a sultry voice.

Kurt smiled, but didn't let up. Unknown had no choice but to stand up, grab Kurt off the couch and lock him in a kiss embrace combo. Gravity stepped in and slid the undone jeans down to the floor, which eventually were kicked off to the side. Kurt's tight pants soon were undone as well. The two men admired the other, seeing everything except what lay beneath their boxers.

Unknown and Kurt kissed their way to the bed where they both laid down in each other's embrace. _I want it in me; oh God please let him be the one to take me! _Suddenly Kurt felt a draft sweep across his genitals. He looked down to see that his boxers had been slipped off. Unknown looked at Kurt with his gorgeous hazel eyes and then looked down at the jewel before him. He opened his mouth and took Kurt into it.

Kurt's head spun, it was nothing he had ever experienced. It was warm, moist, and all he could think was _go deeper, take more._ He wreathed in ecstasy, wanting Unknown to never let up, and yet he wanted Unknown to do more. Kurt's wish came true. The sucking and slurping continued, but a new friend was introduced down a few inches further. A finger had found its way into Kurt's ass. The finger teased and prodded, and eventually began sliding in and out with ease. _Oh sweet Barbra Streisand!_ Kurt's panting and moaning quickened with the ferocity of the fingering and sucking. _Oh God, this is it_. "I'm gonna cum. Let up! And I'll find some… some… Oh God… Tissues."

But Unknown didn't stop. He kept going. Kurt's head hit the pillow as he cried out and erupted into the man's mouth. He clamped on tight to Kurt and began to swallow. Kurt's eyes closed shut as the wave of euphoria moved through him. The feeling was so hot, so unreal, it was almost magical. Unknown released him, gulping rather hard, proceeded to lie down beside the extinguished Kurt.

"That, was… amazing." gasped Kurt.

He waited several seconds to hear a reply but was greeted by silence. Kurt opened his eyes to find the familiar surrounds of his four poster bed and the red draping. He quickly looked around the room, only to see that it was empty except for him. Everything was exactly as it was. Everything, that is, except for the very large and sticky stain on his hand and sheet. "AH!"

Kurt leapt from his bed and quickly scrambled about looking for something to clean off his hand, pants, and sheet. _Ugh it's everywhere! _He opened the drawer with his box of tissues and grabbed what seemed like fifty and proceeded to wipe down his hand and linens.

_There's no way I am sleeping in that. I don't care if it is mine. _He stripped the bed, headed over to the washer and dryer, conveniently located beside his room, and placed the sheets in the washer. The detergent and softener were added, and the machine was off. Kurt changed pants and went back to bed, this time without any sheets. He did not know who that man was, but he was determined to find out.


	3. A Good Day, With A Bad Start

Kurt awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm, blaring on his nightstand. He groaned and rolled over, slamming his fist onto the snooze button. His eyes strained as he read the time. _Ugh, why does the school board insist that students get up by the crack of dawn? _Kurt remained in bed contemplating what he would wear today; whether or not he had completed all of his questions for geometry; if he didn't appear at school today, would anyone miss him? Each thought was increasingly more and more dismal. He rolled over onto his side, when it struck him: His sheets were missing. Kurt immediately sat up in bed, wondering if he had balled them up during his REM cycle. He glanced across the way to the laundry room where a faint green light shone on the washer. It all came back to him.

_Last night… that… what was that? _Kurt had never experienced anything like that. Not only that, but he had never even… he had never been with someone intimately. That was the first time he had ever fantasized about anyone in a sexual way. Sure, he had a crush on Finn, but nothing would ever amount from that. Finn was with Rachel, one of Kurt's best friends. And Kurt would rather not lose any friends at the moment, seeing as how few he had. Even though homosexuals seemed to attract the greatest crowd in the movies and television, it would appear that the high school setting was different.

Kurt removed the comforter and crossed over to the washer. He switched the load over to the dryer, placing several beautifully smelling dryer sheets. _Mmm, they might wrinkle whilst I am at school. And that is why man invented the fluff cycle. _The thought seemed to lighten the mood, as Kurt turned away to his (rather large) closet, picking out an elegant ruffled top, tight white jeans, and a matching black beret. _I'm feeling French today. _

After a brisk shower, a rejuvenating cleansing facial, and of course the brushing of his teeth, Kurt was finally ready to meet the world head on. He picked up his satchel and headed up for breakfast. Today, he decided on some regular Greek yogurt and a few strawberries. After finishing his brisk breakfast, he was off.

The school was bustling with excited jitter and the faint aroma of coffee, energy drinks, and caffeine were heavy in the air. Kurt parked in his normal assigned spot in the northern lot. Being 16 and a sophomore had its privileges. One of them being that he had access to the car and the ability to drive wherever gave Kurt a sense of responsibility- a sense of independence. He locked the car and marched to the school with his head held high. _Today will be a good day. _

McKinley High was definitely a normal high school. As Kurt made his way to his locker, he passed by several different cliques, all comprised of extremely similar people. He felt like he attended the high school from Mean Girls, only he wasn't a slut who walked around in heels with extremely large calf muscles. Nor did Kurt lead the life of a "baby prostitute" like Lindsay Lohan. But damn, he wouldn't mind going after a handsome fellow like Jonathan Bennett. Shaking off the beautiful image, Kurt finally arrived at his locker. Much to his surprise he had a small gathering around his locker. Wondering what was going on, Kurt moved through the crowd as to get a better look, only to be shocked at the sight.

The locker was normal, with the exception that the letters F-A-G had been singed right down the middle of the door. Kurt stood in shock and dismay. He couldn't believe at the atrocity that someone would do that. Several people sneered and a couple even laughed. It was not long before Principal Figgins came walking down the hall and saw the gathering of people. He broke through the crowd and was just as startled at the sight as Kurt had been.

"All right, everyone get back to your classes now!" shouted Figgins. As the crowd started to break up and return to their classes, Figgins turned to Kurt and said, "Hummel, my office now."

Kurt was still in a state of shock that before he knew what he was doing he was seated in the principal's office. Figgins closed the door behind him and made his way over to his desk. "Mr. Hummel, I can see one of two scenarios that happened to that locker. Neither of them is very encouraging. The first option is that you burned that word into the door to arouse sympathy for your angsty teenage self-"

"You think I did this?" Kurt's face was hot with anger at this serious and outrageous claim. "Principal Figgins, my life may be unreal to some and traumatizing to others, but I would never use such a derogatory term!"

"Mr. Hummel, I have not finished." the principal said with a smooth tone. He clearly did not believe that option one was the case; however as a principal he needed to cover all angles, including the one that seemed the least likely. "I know you have had some troubles with certain students. And while I think it is unlikely that you are the cause of this, it is my duty to institute an investigation. Your activities will be monitored and I'm sorry to say that your after school activities are to be withdrawn until the investigation is complete."

"What? You're taking Glee away from me?" Kurt's mouth dropped. He would be without his friends, without a place to be himself, without a place that made him feel safe. "Please don't Glee away from me Principal Figgins. Regionals is just around the corner and they can't compete unless we have all twelve!"

Figgins's raised his brow as though he were to change his mind, but quickly squashed Kurt's hope with a shake of his head and a firm, "No." Kurt sat back in his chair completely defeated; it was as though someone had ripped a whole in his chest and removed his heart. What would he have to look forward to? How could he escape an afterschool encounter with Karofsky and his army of football homophobes? Tears began to swell behind his eyes, but he held them at bay.

"Well, if we are done here, I would like to return to class." Kurt said with his head promptly held up by his hand. Figgins nodded, quickly informing him that the investigation would only last a few weeks. As Kurt was walking out, he heard Principal Figgins dial Mr. Schuester and inform him that Kurt would not be at rehearsals for quite some time.

Kurt left the office with his head held high, but with what felt like an arrow in his heart. He did not return to class at first. Instead he rushed to the boy's bathroom, releasing all of his pent up emotion. Once his eyes had dried and his hands had stopped shaking, he collected his things and decided to head to class. The bathroom door swung open normally, but the sound that came afterwards was not normal.

"Oh son of a bit-!"

As he exited the bathroom, Kurt saw a man on the floor covering his face with his hands. Kurt quickly kneeled himself beside the anguished man asking, "Oh my God are you alright? Here let me see!" The man slowly rolled over on top of Kurt's lap and removed his hands.

Kurt let out a small gasp. _The man from yesterday!_ "You!" which came out unexpectedly, but seemed to the trick because the man simply just laughed. The man moved off of Kurt's lap, sitting across from him.

"Ha, yeah me," the man said with a hand over his nose. He continually removed his hand from his nose, checking for blood. When he was sure he wasn't, he looked up at his attacker, smiling again. "We need to stop meeting under circumstances that involve pain."

"Are you okay? I am so sorry for that." Kurt stood up and offered a helping hand that was accepted almost immediately. He then turned about and frantically picked up all of the loose papers and books that had scattered. When he noticed something, one of the items on the floor, was a sweater that looked exactly like the one he had lost yesterday. He picked it up handing it all back to the man. "I have a sweater just like that. Or at least I did."

"I can explain," said the man who kept the sweater out. "I was in the bathroom after your slushie incident. I would've emerged and said something but you seemed like you wanted to be alone." He handed the sweater back to Kurt, who took it without breaking eye contact. "You left it on the sink to dry. I took it home and washed it twice with a hint of bleach and Oxiclean. I hope you aren't allergic to any scented products because that's all we have at my house."

"No, nothing like that, no allergies. And thank you very much. It was my mother's. Just a little piece I have left of her." Kurt held the sweater close at that last bit, looking solemn, before returning to the man's sight.

The man smiled, "You are very fortunate indeed; your mother loved you very much and had wonderful taste in clothes." He turned and was about to leave, but stopped short. "I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." said Kurt through a rather large grin. And just as introductions had been made, the bell finally rang and the hallway swelled with people. Kurt tried to keep a fix on Blaine, but he had disappeared into the crowd. _Blaine. What a beautiful name, for a beautiful man. I suppose today isn't a loss after all. _


	4. Dreams

Several days passed on by and everyone was excited for the weekend, Kurt especially. Having been annexed from Glee club, he rarely got to his lovely ladies in waiting: Mercedes and Rachel. It was going to be a full out fun planned weekend starting with the sleep over tonight. Normally Kurt wouldn't have invited Rachel on the account that she is rather stuck up and with his crush, but seeing how he was starting to go through drama withdraw, he invited her anyway. He drove himself home, tidied up his room and the family room as best he could before his guests arrived.

Mercedes and Rachel let themselves, taking off their shoes and leaving their overnight bags by the door. "Hello? Kurt?" called Rachel. Even though she wasn't on Kurt's favorite persons list, he did have to admit she was very pretty. Her sleek brown hair was pushed back with a bright yellow band that matched her sweater. The skirt she wore was a black and white checked one, that was slightly poofy but unless looking for a criticism, no one would notice. "Kurt, are you home?"

"Yes I'm in the kitchen. Follow the sound of my voice!" Kurt cried over the blaring sound of the blender. Rachel and Mercedes moved did as they were told, finding him in the kitchen. It was a magnificent kitchen; the stove was stainless steel, matching the refrigerator and microwave. The walls were white along with a gorgeous black and white marble motif that ran along the countertops and tiling. Rachel thought the kitchen reminded her of something out of a catalogue. Kurt turned off the blender and turned to greet them. "Ah, hello my divas!" he squealed and went to embrace them.

Mercedes was first to receive a hug. She was looking fabulous in a black tshirt and form fitting jeans that emphasized her "badonkadonk" as she liked to say. The hug was much needed for the both of them and when it ended both felt a rush of happiness quake through their bodies. "It has been much too long, Kurt. Four days is too much!"

"Oh I agree mon cher." he said through Rachel's apricot smelling hair. Kurt left Rachel and returned to his blended concoction. He removed three margarita glasses and said, "Tonight, we party ladies." Each one received a cup.

Rachel gave a quizzical look and asked, "Is there any alcohol in this? Because if so then I can't be a part of this. My dads wouldn't like that I am drinking before the age of 21 and I certainly don't think that you two should be drinking either. I mean look at us, we all have a chance for stardom, me more than the rest of you, but nevertheless we all have a chance. And I would not risk putting that to waste on the account of drinking with you two. Oh, not that I'm saying that you two are bad choices for drinking buddies but more that, I just shouldn't be dri-"

"Rachel, shut up and relax." Kurt finally said with a look of annoyance across his face. "It's a piña colada. Does it look like I would try and trick you?"

Rachel looked taken aback and merely replied with a simple, "No" and drank her drink in despair. "Sorry. It's just that…" she hesitated, wondering if she should speak anymore since her last comment was completely shot down. She decided to continue in a meek voice, "It's just that this is the first time anyone has ever invited me over for anything." Her gaze fell to the floor. "I know I can be hard to get along with, Finn tells me that every day, but I just want to be a star more than anything. I want to be that girl everyone knows and can aspire to be like. I guess I've been so wrapped up in my petty life that I never made real friends…" Her voice trailed off as she broke down into tears.

Kurt set hers and his drink down and embraced her. He felt sorry for her. The feeling of being completely alone and isolated was extremely well known to Kurt. He turned to Mercedes, who had the look that practically spelled out "Good grief this bitch is just an attention whore." Nevertheless she found some tissues on the counter and handed them to Kurt.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to Mercedes. Rachel's tears were making his shirt wet, and there's nothing like a wet V-neck to ruin the evening. He took a tissue and dried Rachel's weeping eyes saying in a gentle tone, "I know how it feels. You feel trapped, and alone. There's this whole world outside and all you can see is through this tiny window. It's like the kids outside are having all the fun and you're stuck indoors." He looked down at Rachel who had moved off of Kurt's shirt and was gently drying her eyes. "I want that stardom as much as you Rachel. I really just want to get out of here. There's really nothing for me here, well Glee and you fine ladies. But I'm the only openly gay person at this school! I can't stand it!" tears began to swell in his eyes as the confessions just seemed to leak out. "I go to that hell hole everyday and get put through this, this… shit! It's complete bullshit! No one sees the torments and the hate that I have to put up with! And the teachers draw a blind eye whenever their star football player assaults me." The tears began to fall freely from Kurt's eyes.

Mercedes gracefully walked over to her friend, held him tight, and wiped away the tears. "Kurt, it's gonna be okay." she tightened her embrace, which hurt a little but he didn't care. "Now come on you guys, this is supposed to be our weekend of fun. Rachel, you're a beautiful singer and you are a star." The words held no ulterior saying, no sarcasm or irony. She meant what she said. "And you Kurt are a wonderful person. I couldn't have asked for a better person to call my best friend. You're special, unique even. I love you for who you are no matter whether you are gay, straight, or anything. Now let's take these fabulous drinks, sit on the couch and just talk, and maybe later we can watch _Dream Girls_." A smile swept across all of their faces as they moved to the couch.

The change of scenery was definitely a change for the better. Rachel started to pipe in every now and again with comments that weren't always about her; Mercedes's laugh filled the room and brought a feeling of warmth that made Kurt enjoy their company even more; he himself was making fun shrew comments about fellow classmates and the future. It was exactly what he wanted. Eventually they all changed into their fuzzy pajamas and watched _Dream Girls_ each of them reciting the movie verbatim. Once the movie concluded, Burt ushered them downstairs into Kurt's domain so he could watch the Ohio vs. U of M game that he had TiVoed earlier.

The sound of pillows being fluffed and sleeping bags opening filled Kurt's bedroom. Kurt decided to join in on the floor fun retrieving his own green sleeping bag from underneath his bed. The bags were positioned in a triangular formation, forming an interesting color pattern of pink, purple, and green. The three friends huddled close and began to gossip about their love lives and what it will be like when they are older.

"Pfft, my last crush was you Kurt I don't think there is a somebody for me," said Mercedes only half believing it, hoping there was someone out there searching for her as she was for him.

Kurt laughed, "Bitch please, you are gorgeous, there are five men waiting for you. Speaking of which if they don't work out for you, you can gladly send them to a one Kurt Hummel." Mercedes giggled at the last bit. She was perfectly fine with having her best friend be gay. He kept things real, showed her real fashion, and could rearrange a room like none other.

"Well I'm going to wait until marriage." said Rachel, still giggling from Kurt's comment. "At least that's what I hope I'll do. I don't know, Finn is constantly craving some action but I keep saying no. Well okay… Promise you won't tell, but I did give him a hand job once." Rachel looked ashamed at her action.

Kurt's eyebrows raised in interest. "Oh really?" secretly hoping she would reveal more about his crush's treasure down below.

Rachel turned to Kurt, "Yeah, I should be ashamed of myself. I'm going to move off this topic now." She rolled over in her sleeping bag as though to punctuate the end. Kurt was disappointed by this, but he figured it was better not to know.

"Hey Kurt what about you, is there anyone in your life?" asked Mercedes.

Kurt thought, _Well no not really. There are potentials but no one in particular… What about that guy from before? Blaine? He's really cute and he could probably be turned. Did you hear how he described the cleaning products? Yeah, but with my luck he's probably like Finn and has a girlfriend. _"No. I mean I would like there to be, but all that would do is create more rage for Karofsky and his goons. So, I think it best to fly solo for a little while longer." he replied.

And with that the three of them all rolled over, drifting off into a deep slumber. Each of them dreaming of what life would be like or what would befall them if they ever found true love.


	5. Dreary Thoughts on a Sunny Day

The following morning was a blissful one. The three friends awoke to the smell of freshly made French toast, of which Kurt normally takes no part in, but today he felt that an indulgence was acceptable. Burt set the toast on the counter, poured three glasses of orange juice, and then hugged his son goodbye before rushing off to work. Rachel filled her plate last, sat down at the table smiling, "Your dad really cares and loves you, Kurt."

Kurt looked up from his delicious food and said, "Yes. My dad is the greatest." He looked pensively away knowing that it had been hard for Burt to accept that his son was gay, that he may never have grandchildren; or even a daughter for that matter. But even with that, Burt still loved his son more than anything in the whole world. Kurt smiled at his thoughts. If there was one man in his life that he would love forever, it was his father.

After breakfast the three divvied up which person would use the upstairs bathroom, the downstairs bathroom, and Kurt's fabulous "hair and make-up station." The girls won the bathrooms, even though Kurt fought diligently, their needs and routines were greater than his. Once they had all dressed and became situated the three friends made the decision that today was to be a day of fun. Ohio isn't necessarily famous for having fun. But where else can you get a cheap hot dog, two dollar shoes, and quite a bit of fun? A bowling alley of course.

Kurt complained about how tacky the shoes looked on him, but he bowled anyway. None of them were particularly great bowlers, so they did what most teenagers do in such a crisis: asked for the bumpers to be put up. Kurt and Mercedes gossiped between bowls, admiring the men at the far end of the lane. The taller of the two was wearing some very nice blue jeans, which looked rather expensive. The yellow shirt he wore was pressed and form fitting. His hair was tossed about, much like he had been in a wind tunnel. It was dark brown, but very full. The bushiness of his hair matched his brown eyebrows. He looked familiar to Kurt, but at the same time different.

"Damn that is one fine looking guy," said Mercedes with a cheery grin. "I would love to get on a first name basis with that, if you know what I mean." She gave a raised eyebrow look to Kurt who was admiring the scene as much as she was. He wanted to get a look at the other man, the one who also seemed extremely familiar. And then he turned.

"BLAINE?" Kurt squealed, "I mean- uh- mmm oh God did I just scream that out?" He looked extremely embarrassed and started turning beat red. Mercedes looked over at Blaine. He hadn't heard the cry, but was looking over in their general direction. He saw Kurt and waved. Kurt waved back with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Oh God, oh shit. What if he comes over here? Oh fuck he's coming over here. Okay, okay I can do this. I'm calm; I'm strong, and- Blaine! Hi."

Blaine must have practically run over to have arrived so quickly. "Hey there! I didn't know you'd be here. Please, tell me who these enchanting women you are with are?" he asked in an extremely cool and suave tone. He bent over and kissed Mercedes and Rachel on the hand, bringing a rather large smile to each of their faces.

Kurt finally found his voice and introduced his friends, "Ah yes, this here to my right is the lovely Mercedes Jones. She is a downright amazing singer and fashionista, well I may have had a tip or two for her," he added. Switching angles, he moved to his left and continued, "This is Ms. Rachel Berry, my stunning Funny Girl herself." Rachel loved being compared to her idol Barbra Streisand.

Not wanting to have any more of an introduction, Rachel took over. "Thank you, Kurt! Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, the star of Glee club. I cannot understand how we have never met. And I am the greatest per-"

"Whoa! That is an extremely impressive opener you've got there, Rachel," said Blaine.

The small talk seemed to end right there as Blaine's other friend called him to come back. "Oh I've gotta run but I'll catch you all later, bye," Blaine said as he walked past. "Bye, Kurt." And with that Blaine and his tall accomplice walked out the door.

For the next several seconds Kurt's face was plastered with a huge smile as he continued to stare at the exit. "Okay, spill it," shrieked Mercedes in excitement, "who is that?" Her expression was a priceless one, full of glee. Kurt was struck back into reality, practically dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Kurt.

The girls looked at him and laughed. "Oh my God," giggled Rachel, "you like him! Don't you?" Kurt's face turned beat red. He looked down at the floor and turned even a deeper shade. "Aw, Kurt that's really cute. And damn he is fine. How did this happen? Where did you meet? Are you being safe? Have you kissed? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Rachel, down girl. We haven't even sat down and talked, dear. As for our meeting, we bumped into each other… Twice." Kurt chuckled at the last bit. "Yeah, we just learned each other's names. I mean I don't even know if he plays for my team. Although, he did have a rather intriguing pair of tight pants on," an eyebrow raised. "Huh."

The three friends finished their bowling game before heading out the exit. When they all returned to Kurt's place they watched _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, _and talked about the difference in character portrayal from the first two to this one. It's obvious that the director took a different approach, bringing the kids away from the classroom and developing more on the relationships between the trio. It was the founding block of deviation that made the next few films especially four and five. Nevertheless, the Glee kids enjoyed the film and made comments about the priceless acting of Emma Watson.

The movie ended, and not too soon, as Mercedes's father rang the doorbell. She said her goodbyes and left the establishment. Kurt and Rachel gossiped on the couch until her dads showed up. When they did, Kurt was left with just his thoughts.

_I feel conflicted. I mean I really like Finn, quite possibly could be in love with him. But I also could develop feelings for this Blaine kid. He seems really sweet, and kind and I wish I could text or call him to set things up. But what if he rejects me? I'm not as strong as everyone thinks or assumes… It takes a toll, the bullying. Monday will hopefully start my final week of exile, and then I can rejoin the Glee club. I really don't want to go to school on Monday. What if Karofsky and his gang want to drop me in a dumpster again? Or play beat up Kurt. _He grabbed his shirt that hid the bruises from the last encounter with Karofsky. _If I keep my head held high I may be okay. Yeah, "may" being the key word. _

Kurt moved into the kitchen where he proceeded to make a light dinner for his father. Dinner was nothing fancy: a turkey and mustard sandwich with vegetables on rye bread. Burt came in the side door that connected the kitchen to the garage. "Hey, Kurt," he said cheerfully greeting his son with a warm hug and bright smile.

He hugged Burt and gave a warm smile before asking, "Hi, Dad. How was your day?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. Had to do a few alignments, some rotations- this one guy wanted everything down on his brand new pick up." Burt groaned. "Unbelievable. He said that he didn't 'trust' the dealership. That was a beautiful truck too, and he wanted me to gut it all and fix it. Paranoia is spreading, Kurt." He sat down with his turkey sandwich and looked over at Kurt. "Hey, you okay there bud?"

The sad thoughts of what lay ahead next week still preyed on his mind. "I'm fine," he lied. "It's just a bad headache; you know how killer those can be." Kurt put on his best fake smile, attempting to mask his painful thoughts. "I'll just take a few migraine tablets before bed and be right as rain in the morning."

Burt eyed him carefully before finally agreeing, "Yeah do that and head to bed soon. Some rest will help out with that. Do you want me to make you anything, get you anything?" The look of concern and love in his eye was like an Olympic runner who took the flame from Burt and lit a candle in Kurt's heart. Kurt loved his father very much and it was moments like this that made him remember how lucky he was to have such a wonderful parent.

A real smile spread across his face. "No, thank you. I will just take the tablet and head to bed." He kissed his father good night and headed down to his room. Kurt decided to skip over half of his beautification process, as he wanted to get to bed as quickly as possible. He slipped into a matching pair of silk pajamas and climbed into bed. Only when he reached for the covers something was missing: His sheets. Kurt remembered that they were in the dryer.

He walked over and saw the sheets neatly folded on top of the dryer. _I love that man._ Burt must have folded them up whilst Kurt was still at school. _Did I really go the whole week without a set of sheets? _He had. Kurt shrugged it off and recalled how shitty the week had been, blaming his forgetfulness on the account of stress. The sheets were unwrinkled and very delicate looking as Kurt unfolded them, placing them between the mattress and the comforter.

_That's better. And to prevent further mishaps such as the one that happened a few days ago I'll place a tissue box close by. I don't expect anything like that to happen ever again though… then again, it was kind of relaxing. _Kurt turned off his light and climbed back into bed. The bed was very cozy and warm. As Kurt lay there he thought about whether or not he should think about Blaine again. Just the random thought about Blaine sent Kurt's hormones into a frenzy. He bit his lower lip and decided that he could do with a little recreation.

Kurt brought his hands underneath the covers and had them hover above the silk pant line. He was still unsure but that encounter from earlier was coming back into play, bringing an elongating friend into the mix. Kurt wanted to relieve the enlarging beast. He decided to remove the restrains holding his member hostage, letting it breathe the fresh air. The covers peeled back to reveal Kurt's seven inch mast growing by the minute. He had been told how to masturbate, or rather accidentally read about it in a magazine for men.

Kurt thought of Blaine and then of Finn, both of them together on top of Kurt. They began sucking on his neck and kissing him, driving him wild. Finn moved up to nibble on his ear as Blaine went down to suck on Kurt's penis. Kurt moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly building intensity with every lick and suck brought on by the two boys. Finn confessed his love for Kurt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. His tongue was entwined with Kurt's and probed deeper and deeper into the cavity. When Finn withdrew, Kurt was breathless, but also in ecstasy. Blaine had been sucking and fingering the entire time, prepping Kurt for the main course.

Finn and Blaine moved into position. Kurt was slightly anxious and nervous, but that only added to the intensity of the moment. Finn picked Kurt off the bed and stood him up. Blaine was in front kissing Kurt just as Finn had done. _They mean to double me. What if I'm not ready? _But the fantasy had taken over as Finn slid into Kurt's tight ass causing them both to wince but also feel fantastic. Once Finn had a steady rhythm going he motioned for Blaine to join the fun. Blaine broke out the bottle of lube applying excessive amounts to Kurt's ass. It was cold, but made Finn's velocity increase as friction decreased. Blaine hoisted Kurt back onto the bed and down on his enlarged penis. Kurt cried out in pain. He could not take two at once, but the fantasy continued. Eventually the pain boiled into pleasure as his two crushes rode him, delving deeper than before. As they all neared climax, one of the riders found Kurt's prostate, pushing up against it causing Kurt to cum all over Blaine's chest.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw the cum on his chest. He quickly grabbed the tissue box on the bedside, removing several of its contents. He wiped and cleaned himself off; careful to collect it all so he would not stain his pajamas or sheets again. Once he was certain it was all collected, he disposed of the dirty tissues feeling quite satisfied and less stressed than before. Even though it was just a mere fantasy, the hope that it could one day be real with either of the men was enough to send Kurt off with hope that he wouldn't have to make it alone in this world.


	6. Terrors

The blaring of Kurt's alarm woke him with a start. The morning routine panned out as it always did. Kurt's mind was in a haze for much of the day. He recalled that there was a lesson in math regarding a silly formula; a movie was shown in history class regarding a battle fought long ago; and that there was some slop served at lunchtime. Kurt's mind was focused on one thing: His mighty return to Glee club.

With the ring of the final bell, Kurt collected his things and headed merrily to the choir room. The halls were beginning to thin out as he rounded several corners, arriving at his destination. He entered the room, which immediately broke out in applause. The club was ecstatic with joy upon the return of one of their more talented members. Kurt smiled from ear to ear as he hugged several of the members.

The rehearsal itself was uneventful. Mr. Schuester once again tried to convince them that music, such as disco, was the gateway to every judge's soul. He had them try a number that came before the dinosaurs, leaving the group very disgruntled. They cooperated with Mr. Schue, but let their dismay shine. Kurt could not care less as to what they sang, for today, he was glad that he was able to just sing.

Rehearsal ended promptly at 4:30. Everyone packed up their things and went their separate ways. Kurt did not want to leave just yet, however an image of chai tea and biscotti flashed into his mind, allowing him to hustle to his car. The image teased and taunted his poor mind, until he finally arrived at the Lima Bean. He unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed the handle to the door, and then stopped. Squinting, he looked out the front window and into the café.

It was Karofsky. He was sitting at a table with a few of his giant linebacker friends. Kurt gulped thinking that this was not the place to be getting into a scuttle with his tormentor. The best thing would be to just drive away. He continued to stare at Karofsky, watching him, observing him. Kurt had not noticed he had been staring so long until Karofsky looked straight at him, pointed, and seemed to mention something to his friends, who also turned to look. Panic stricken, Kurt started the car as the giant men came closer, headed for the front door. The engine would not engage. Kurt continued to turn the key, mentally screaming for the car to start. Karofsky was almost out the door. _Please work! COME ON! _

The engine roared to life and took off in reverse. Kurt did not even attempt to put on his seatbelt. He drove off, away from the giant brutes. He had not noticed the tears that had formed in his eyes. He wiped them away and sped away from the Lima Bean. The panic began to subside, only to become replaced with terror. He pulled off into a vacant parking lot. _I don't know what he would have done…What if he killed me? Or beat me? There would have been no one to stop him. No one to have done anything against him. I'm powerless against him. Against his will. _

With that, Kurt let out all of his bottled emotions. The sheer terror of Kurt being victim to Karofsky's bullying made him feel even worse. He clutched the steering wheel as if it were the only thing holding him to this world. Keeping him grounded in his sea of terror. The tears and sobs filled the car, Kurt did not care. He wished he was not a victim. He wished that Karofsky did not notice him. He wished he was not a homosexual but "normal" like everybody else. And that is what terrified him the most. The idea that one person could make him wish he was just an everyday person, gave him one more giant sob.

Reality struck back in as Kurt swept away the last of his tears. He had not been crying long, just long enough. He felt slightly better, probably because of the endorphins coursing through his body. The image of the biscotti ran through his mind once again and made him feel hungry. _It's too risky to head back to the café. Where else do they sell chocolate covered biscotti?_ He looked up, out the windshield and gave a silent thank you prayer to Gaga. He had ended up parked outside his local Barnes and Noble. He exited the vehicle, locked it, and strolled over to the store, backpack in hand.

The café was relatively empty save for a few weary old men and women reading health magazines. Kurt approached the counter, placed his order for his tall chai tea and biscotti. A short time later, he was seated toward the edge of the café biscotti and tea in hand. He placed them both on the table and maneuvered his bag over to the side. Kurt looked inside for his desired parcel, finally coming across it; a very over read publication of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ It was his favorite. His mother first read it to him when he was only six. He wanted to feel a love as pure and strong just as Romeo and Juliet felt. Granted, he would prefer it if he didn't die as soon as they did, but if he did at least he would have felt loved. A love that was born out of a time of hate. Kurt turned to his favorite part and began to quietly recite the declaration of love between the two star crossed lovers.

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!<br>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
>Her eye discourses; I will answer it.<br>I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,<br>Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
>To twinkle in their spheres till they return.<br>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
>The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
>That I might touch that cheek!<em>

When suddenly a new voice added:

_Ay me!_

Kurt looked up from his book, unsure as to where the new voice came from. When suddenly he locked eyes with the one who had finished the line: Blaine. He was dressed in very casual jeans, buttoned shirt and bowtie. He had a smile stretch across his entire face and headed towards Kurt.

Kurt continued with the scene not once leaving the beautiful sight that approached his table.

_O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head<br>As is a winged messenger of heaven  
>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes<br>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds<br>And sails upon the bosom of the air._

Blaine continued to smile, finally arriving at Kurt's table ending with:

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<em>

He took a seat and added, "Hi."

Kurt was still impressed by the amount of memorization the both of them had, that he fumbled in his return. Blaine smiled again and gave a nervous chuckle. "_Romeo and Juliet_, I love a good classic, but it doesn't have the same spark as and fiery tension as _Othello._"

_A man who knows his literature, I'm impressed. _"There's just something about the love between two teenagers in a time of vehement hatred that makes me enjoy it. Now, don't get me wrong, _Othello _is very dark and enticing. I mean, let's be real there is no villain like Iago. Do you think his motives were for self gain? Personally, I think he had a secret crush on Othello and merely wanted Desdemona out of the way."

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing, an in depth conversation on something as old as Shakespeare! "Iago is indeed the best villain because he was unpredictable. Not to mention his motives are never specifically defined. He's much like Hannibal Lector."

"Oh, see I always had it more pegged towards the dark beauty underneath like Phantom of the Opera," replied Kurt. "A dark desire that eventually overtakes him, bringing forth his untimely demise. As much as I love Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman, I will admit I thought Michael was not dark enough to portray the dark mysticism behind a character like Erik."

"Ah, so would that put you in the 'We love Gerard Butler' bandwagon, then?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt looked slightly taken aback, this was typically he lost all contact with men because most of them had no clue what he was talking about. "While I do think Gerard is a talented actor, and does a slightly better job than Michael in being mysterious, his singing range is only so-so. Not to mention Emmy is no Sarah."

"I agree completely."

"You do?" Kurt was still in shock. There was no way that this man was straight. If he was, it would be the cruelest trick the Universe has ever played on him. Kurt carefully eyed him, noticing the clear pointers: waxed eyebrows, clean cut looking, bowtie (that one was a huge signifier), and excessive knowledge of musicals/literature. He had to be gay.

"Oh yeah! I mean, did you see Sarah's performance in Repo? I love Blind Mag. I'd say it's a tie between her and Anthony Stewart-Head for best character." explained Blaine. "Speaking of Anthony, did you like him in Buffy because I thought he made the show happen?"

_Oh sweet Gaga he's perfect. _"I positively love that show and cannot believe you just asked that! He was spectacular in that show! He's also wonderful as the asshole father of Arthur in Merlin!"

Blaine's smile reappeared. "You watch Merlin too?"

"When I can. Glee rehearsals tend to get in the way as well as homework and what not, but yes I enjoy my escapism found in a fantasy driven world such as Merlin. I would almost call it my guilty pleasure." Kurt had never met anyone this exciting or fascinating. He wanted to know more, everything about this young man.

_Attention Barnes and Noble guests, our store will be closing in fifteen minutes. Thank you._

Blaine looked down at his watch and had a rather terrified look on his face. "Oh, I didn't realize it was that late! Do you know if the buses run this late? I was supposed to be home like half an hour ago." He looked back at Kurt, smiled and added, "I guess I was having too much fun talking with you."

Kurt smiled back and said, "Well, I can take you home if you'd like. It would not be any trouble either." _Oh please say yes. Or at least give me your number, I am not leaving without that._

As if reading Kurt's mind, Blaine whipped out his phone, smirked and then slip it into his pocket. "It would seem that my dad is waiting 'patiently' in the parking lot. So, I should probably go."

He stood up from the table, about ready to leave when he snapped his fingers, looking as if he forgot something, turned to Kurt bent down and kissed him. Kurt was caught off guard, but quickly recovered pressing back, eagerly and just as hard. It was alive, passionate, everything Kurt had dreamed it would be. He felt a small amount of tongue ever flick across his lips, which he parted allowing his own tongue to gently touch Blaine's. It was erotic and emotional. As soon as it had started, it was over. Blaine smiled, dropped something into Kurt's hand as he walked away.

Peering down into his hand, Kurt opened up the small piece of paper.

It was ten beautiful numbers underneath an even more beautiful name: Blaine.


	7. Messages

_He kissed me. _Kurt felt his cheeks grow flush and red. _He kissed me! _The thought rang out causing Kurt's smile to widen. Finally collecting himself he remembered the paper. Glancing down- without a second thought- he punched the numbers into his phone. Put the phone to his ear, but then stopped and pressed end. _You can't just call him like that! That's totally tacky and he won't stand for that! Don't fuck this up Hummel! _Taking a breath of courage Kurt decided on a text message.

Kurt: Hey

_Hey? What are you going for lamest text message? Jesus Hummel might as well give up now-_

Blaine: Well hello there good sir

_Oh my God he replied! Well shit. Do I respond quickly? Do I just relax and play it cool? Fuck, I've never done this! _A tiny bead of sweat rolled from his furrowing brow. Clearly, this was not Kurt's comfort zone, but he did not want to blow it with a very attractive and obviously gay man. Especially when he kissed with such passion and desire, it was a wonder why they did not just rip off clothes right then and there. _Oh right the message! _

Kurt: How's it going?

Blaine: Oh just fine. How about you?

_Rather hot and bothered right now, but I probably shouldn't tell him that until we are something official. Oh man, what if he just wants sex like every other man in the world? Seriously I feel like I'm the only real man left in the world. This is why I hate being a hopeless romantic. It's like having the sexual desire of a panda; nonexistent and yet adorable as all hell. Oh Gaga what if this really is how he feels? Wait, what am I doing? We've only known each other for like an hour and half! Calm the fuck down bitch!_

Kurt: You know, I'm doing rather well.

Blaine: Excellent! Sorry about that ending note. Kinda been wanting to do that since our encounter in the hallway.

Kurt: Oh really?

_See, he's clearly been thinking purely physical this entire time. _Kurt, slightly disgusted with that thought, gathered his belongings and headed to the car as the bookstore began to close for the evening. He checked his phone when he reached the car.

Blaine: Not like that! I only wanted to get to know you better because you seemed like the coolest guy I've met since my transfer here. Wait, I'm not doing this right. Lemme rewind. I meant that I've been wanting to give you my number, the kiss just sort of happened. And I'm not apologizing for that. ;)

Kurt was slightly taken aback but quickly recovered and smiled. He had assumed that Blaine was just like the rest of the guys. But Blaine was different. He was funny, cute, and quite attractive. _I can't believe he wants to waste time getting to know me when he could literally have any gay man out there. _

Kurt: Ha, that was cute and now I understand. Thanks for clarifying.

Blaine: Well I didn't want to make you think I was a creep or something. Not my intention at all.

Kurt: Well now we are all better. Before we continue onward I need to know one thing.

Blaine: Uh oh. Which one thing? Virgin? Yes. Clean? Obviously. Attracted to you? Definitely.

Kurt: No, I wasn't going for any of those :P I just wanted to know what your favorite musical was?

Blaine: …Oh. Well then, don't I feel sheepish? We'll just ignore that last message. As for my favorite musical? There are so many! But my top three would have to be AVPM, Les Miserables, and probably Sweeney Todd. I like the darker musicals because they add much more sympathy and character dynamics.

_Where has this guy been all my life? _Kurt had been so lost in his texting Blaine that he did not realize he was already on his bed at home. "Whoa! Automatic pilot must have taken over." He exclaimed as the shock took over. "Oh well."

Kurt: Those are all excellent choices! Ha, I just realized I was at home. I guess I got caught up in the conversation.

Blaine: You mean you were texting and driving? You shouldn't do that, Kurt. Even if it is to message lil ol' me.

Kurt: Yeah I don't normally do that sort of thing. Sorry.

Blaine: I just want you being more careful. I mean suppose you got hit by a big red truck, then where would you be? Dead or in a wheelchair!

Kurt: Ha, like that would ever happen. I'd miraculously learn to walk again mainly because my career of choice depends on my ability to sing and dance.

Blaine: Stripper?

Kurt: Oh look we've got a comedian in the audience! No, not a stripper. I plan on making it to Broadway and becoming the next Hugh Jackman or Michael Ball. Possibly even the next Ramin Karimloo! Just without the gleaming sexiness.

Blaine: I wouldn't sell yourself so short. You can definitely make it on Broadway. I mean, I was impressed with that display of _Romeo and Juliet_.

Kurt: That was rather awesome, wasn't it?

Kurt put down his phone and took in the moment. Blaine was so easy to talk to. It was as if they had been friends all along. He yearned to see him ago, with or without kissing. He was glad he could talk to someone and not feel judged or slighted. He suddenly became aware of the pain in his cheeks from his constant smiling. But just because he became aware of the pain, didn't mean he was going to stop smiling anytime soon.

Kurt: You should come out for Glee club. We would love to have another member!

Blaine: I don't think I'm cut out for that. Not to mention my dad is rather strict at to what activities I get involved with. But I would love to hang out with you again. When can we meet again?

_His father doesn't want him in certain programs. Meaning he either isn't out to his father or his dad is in denial. Or it could be that he just doesn't want his son out and about having a life. _Kurt thought hard on what he should say for their next encounter. His initial thought was to head to the Lima Bean, but suppose that Karofsky is there, he would be subjecting Blaine to the vile and cruelty of Karofsky's wrath. _Well that spot is out._ Suddenly the perfect meeting place came to his mind.

Kurt: How do you feel of parks?

Blaine: In what respect?

_What do you mean 'in what respect?' I thought it was obvious. _

Kurt: I mean in that we should go for a walk and get to know one another.

Blaine: You mean like a date?

_YES! You adorable idiot, of course I mean a date! _Kurt's hand slowly felt the screen. He wanted to write what was screaming in his head, but the risk of coming on too strong kept him steady.

Kurt: I would call it more of a hangout leading into a quiet evening together.

The screen flashed to life almost instantly, Kurt flashed a huge smile and his cheeks flushed.

Blaine: Call it what you will, it's a date in my eyes.u


End file.
